


too much like love

by lipsticksunrise



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsticksunrise/pseuds/lipsticksunrise
Summary: As Taako finds himself being lifted into the air by a pair of arms that are far too gentle, he starts to think that, just maybe, making out with Magnus was not his best plan ever.





	too much like love

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning - taako and magnus are both a little bit drunk in this so please don’t read if that bothers you! also taako is trans but it’s not like an issue or anything in the fic. 
> 
> enjoy!

As Taako finds himself being lifted into the air by a pair of arms that are far too gentle, he starts to think that maybe, just maybe, making out with Magnus was not his best plan ever.

It started as a joke. They were both drunk after a base-wide birthday party for Avi, and everyone else had pretty much migrated out of the cafeteria. Taako had joked about the way Magnus’ shirt was falling off of his shoulder, and Magnus had pointed out Taako’s unusually short skirt.

 

It was fine, it was joking, but then Magnus’ gaze started to linger too long on Taako’s exposed skin, and Taako knew his eyes were doing the same. A few drinks later, they’d both leaned in at the same, rightwrong time, and now they’re here, in Magnus’ side of the dorm, and Taako’s being lifted and set down on the bed. 

 

His heart is pounding as Magnus lowers him down, large hands so, so gentle, and for a moment Taako’s brain shorts out as Magnus starts kissing him again. 

 

Magnus is an _amazing_ kisser, pulling small gasps out of Taako as he leans down over the elf. 

 

And it’s _amazing,_ but _…_ it’s not what Taako had expected. It’s not the drunken, hasty kissing they’d done in the cafeteria, somehow Magnus just isn’t rushing into this. No, he’s kissing slowly, deeply, his calloused hands cupping Taako’s face like Taako might break. 

 

It feels too much like love. 

 

Taako breaks the kiss so he can breathe, forcing himself to laugh slightly and say, “Let’s get this show on the road sometime today, mkay? I’ve still gotta get my beauty sleep in.”

 

He pulls Magnus back in before the fighter can respond, bringing their lips together and rolling his hips just enough to let Magnus know exactly where he wants this to go. 

 

Thankfully, Magnus seems to get the hint. His kisses get slightly more frantic, and his hands start slipping from Taako’s face to the hem of his blouse. 

 

“Okay?” he whispers, and Taako would be frustrated by the delay if it wasn’t for the rush of heat that Magnus’ rough, unusually low voice sends through him. 

 

“Yes, yes, we need to get rid of these clothes yesterday,” Taako says. He lets Magnus take both of their shirts off before reaching for the ties of Magnus’ pants. 

 

Magnus is quite obviously hard, straining against his pants, and Taako can’t help the way his mouth waters a little once he finally gets Magnus’ dick out. Now _this_  is something he’s familiar with, _this_ is what Taako expected from this. 

 

Taako sits up and pushes Magnus so he’s the one lying down, moves to take Magnus into his mouth, and - is stopped by Magnus’ hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Hey, you don’t have to do that,” Magnus says, his face red. “Uh, I was actually hoping that I could - um. I really like going down on people? So if you want, I could -?”

 

“Oh, uh, hell yeah, my man,” Taako replies, hoping that it’s not obvious how off-kilter he feels. Again - this is not what he’d expected. 

 

But he lets Magnus push him backwards once more, still so surprisingly gentle, lets Magnus run his hands up his skirt, lets Magnus kiss his way up his thighs. 

 

Taako tries to keep quiet, but that’s a lost cause the minute Magnus’ mouth reaches the edge of his boxers, already soaked through. 

 

He gasps out soft little moans as Magnus pulls both his boxers and his skirt down to his knees and leans in to lick from Taako’s entrance to his clit. It’s good, it’s so, so good, and Taako can’t risk looking down at Magnus in case he sees …

 

Well, Taako doesn’t even know what he’s so afraid of seeing. That Magnus’ face will be showing the same level of love and tenderness that he’s putting into every movement? 

 

Taako screws his eyes shut and tosses his head back as Magnus wraps his lips around his clit and sucks hard. His hands are twisting in the sheets and his thighs are clenching around Magnus’ head and he’s coming, shaking apart too soon. 

 

“Fuck,” Magnus says once he pulls away, out of breath. 

 

Taako finally dares to look at him, the sight of Magnus’ face shining with his wet already making him ready to keep going.

 

“Fuck,” Taako echoes. “Do you still want - you should fuck me.”

 

“Do you want me to?” Magnus asks. 

 

“Is that even a question?” Taako says, finally feeling like he has his feet under him again. He knows how to get fucked, knows how to take it until he might love it, knows how to ignore tomorrow’s regret and lose himself in it. 

 

Magnus chuckles at that, then wastes pretty much no time at all before he slides a finger into Taako. 

 

Taako’s breath hitches, and he closes his eyes again, briefly. He can feel Magnus gazing at him, can feel the way Magnus shifts forward and knows he’s about to kiss him before it actually happens.

 

They kiss, messy and, on Taako’s part, more of an excuse not to talk than anything else, as Magnus gradually adds two more fingers. On the the third finger, he crooks all his fingers at once and hits _that_ spot, making Taako cry out into his mouth. 

 

And then it seems like no time at all before he’s sliding in, slow and careful in a way Taako’s not used to. It’s _good_ , the way they move together, the way Taako’s insistent hands slowly encourage Magnus to move faster, harder. 

 

“Fuck, gods, Magnus,” Taako gasps out, eyes still shut because he can’t see what Magnus’ face looks right now. He feels reduced down to only sensation - Magnus’ hands on his hips, holding the potential to bruise but staying gentle, the heat of Magnus’ body just inches from his own, the steady ache of Magnus inside of him, the almost-too-soon, overwhelming sensation of Magnus starting to rub at his clit again. 

 

Taako chokes on a moan as he comes again just minutes later, then groans when Magnus stutters out, “Taako - fuck, can I - I’m gonna - can I come inside of you?”

 

And it’s almost too much, Taako hasn’t let this happen in years, but he knows his “ _yes_ ” is the right choice when Magnus’ breath catches and his voice breaks as he comes. 

 

Neither of them speak as Magnus pulls out, as Taako closes his legs so neither of them can see Magnus’ come spilling out, as Magnus wraps an arm around Taako and sleepily reaches over to turn the lamp off. 

 

“That was really nice, Taako,” Magnus finally murmurs. “G’night.”

 

And then he’s out, leaving Taako still wide awake in a dark room, tears pricking at his eyes for reasons he can’t even quite name. It’s … not what he’s used to, to come out of sex without bruises or a hoarse throat or aching bite marks, and he almost isn’t quite sure how to handle it. 

 

Magnus mumbles in his sleep and rolls closer to Taako, his hand almost reaching for Taako’s, and that’s when the tears start to fall. 

 

It feels too much like love.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is super duper appreciated if you want to leave any; thanks for just reading in general though! i really appreciate it!


End file.
